User talk:Maddyfae
When leaving me a message, PLEASE create a new section! I'd appreciate it a lot!!! Thanks!! Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Patty the Platypus page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 02:53, January 6, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. RE Oh, sorry! I meant to revert the edit (since you added the picture literally in the title), and then re-add the picture in the gallery! Sorryz, I'll add it right now. [[User:Daisy56|'Megamind Rockz!']][Insert guitar solo here] 23:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: RAWEFC I saw your question to Daisy about RAWEFC... I think you might as well read the pages. It's the "Mary Sue Incident" as well. (page 1, page 2, page 3, page 4). [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 01:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Dark times... [[User:Daisy56|'The Cat in the Hat!']]Oh the thinks you can think! 03:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Featured Picture February 2011 ...You can... [[User:Daisy56|'The Cat in the Hat!']]Oh the thinks you can think! 19:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it ;) [[User:Daisy56|'The Cat in the Hat!']]Oh the thinks you can think! 19:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okayz, I'll fix that. [[User:Daisy56|'The 4th Wall']][break it!] 13:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Patty I may be wrong, the definition of a Mary Sue is someone with no bad qualities, and that no one dislikes. All people have flaws, even animals. Just change the page tso that Patty has a few flaws, like two, and just remove the template. [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 22:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I know that you never intended this. [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 22:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Policy One of us always can draw a hand-drawn version of them, or delete then. [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 03:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, What did you do? I wish to know what you did to Agent W's page. Remember, he's a S.A.F agent. Edit: You catergorized his page as an abandoned article! I'm not going to leave it dead and collect dust! Seesh. Dark Traveler (talk) 03:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Dark Traveler 17:44 February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well the nomination rules had changed (reply to what you said on Daisy's talk). You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 01:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well that rule has been there for a while... I don't know who put it up either... Don't mock him. He's 13, Korean, a good Wiki contributor (over 3000 edits on the canon wiki, and is a rollback) and understands every single wiki markups, (X)HTML and .CSS. Do YOU understand them? '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 03:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. Faddy probably changed it. I think it's kind of better... [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 16:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hunger Games It rocks TEAM PEETA 4 THE WIN (which it did yay)- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 02:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacks are users that can revert edits in a page in a single click. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 14:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 03:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You can contribute anything. As long as it's appropriate. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 15:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Our email. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 22:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I get it "I speak Ferb Latin" right? MattRoth (talk) 12:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I have my ways I have my ways... :P Anyway, yeah...I do have my ways don't I? MattRoth (talk) 13:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. You can have a picture with it. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 23:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Of course. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 00:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) For userboxes, you can start from one of the userboxes template. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 22:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race If u dont mind would you like to join my Amazing Race playboard tournament- TDR97 YAYZ!!!!! Thank you so much! Really Big Hat YES, IN YOUR FACE BOY! HA! 23:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!!! XD I'm SUPER HAPPY!! I see the ice cream part, but where's the cake part!!! (talk) 20:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Baljette Picture AWESOME! Me loved it! Thank you so much! ^.^ Really Big Hat YES, IN YOUR FACE BOY! HA! 23:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks ! go ahead ![[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] "Love will find a way '' 22:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks ! [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|CandyCain 4 ever !]] 22:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :D He has black hair, white skin(He has British mother), brownish-black eyes, no strong muscles. He wears black hoodies with green stripes, army shorts, and small chains on his neck. Anything else, ask me. [[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 01:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Maddyfae! I saw you edited my page earlier and was wondering we have to keep articles in categories? Truth be told, I don't really lik the "Read More" section they give off... Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 15:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ! Thanks I love it !--[[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|CandyCain 4 ever !]] 21:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Your drawing of Dill is like two times better the concept! '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 22:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I guess I forgot to mention that he is pretty dark-looking dude. Your drawing is of a guy to happy to be Steve. BTW, this is Jisu Lee offline. 00:30, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 02:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I love the pic ! *Hug*[[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|CandyCain 4 ever !]] 23:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Your my friend so.. put this on ur page if u want [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 01:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC)'' Go ahead.[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 02:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) You can go ahead and create it. It's a good idea. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] ''(Talk)'' 13:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Better as a Phineas and Ferb Fanon:Glossary